cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Nod (Tiberium Wars)
The Temple of Nod in normal position CNCTW_Temple_of_Nod_Charged.jpg The Temple of Nod ready to launch |faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |baseunit = |role = Command Center and Nuclear Missile Launching Facility |useguns = |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 20000 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy (75% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 100% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans = |amphibious = |cost = $5000 |time = 0:50 |produced = Nod Construction Yard |req = Tech Lab |hotkey = F7 |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = -20 |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Master Computer Countermeasures Nuclear missile strike |structure = |notes = Only one may be built at a time}} The Temple of Nod is the Brotherhood of Nod's superweapon structure during the Third Tiberium War. Background Prior to the Third Tiberium War, GDI's focus on Tiberium abatement allowed the Brotherhood to secretly stockpile a considerable number of nuclear weapons.Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars manual. Los Angeles, California: Electronic Arts Los Angeles, 2007. Nod consolidated its nuclear arsenal at a nuclear launch facility in Cairo.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI InOps, "Nod's Nuclear Arsenal". However, after the destruction of the Cairo facility, Nod once again began employing these structures for the storage and launch of nuclear missiles.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI mission 11: "Sarajevo". In addition to the nuclear launch facilities, these temples also possess advanced supercomputers, powerful backup generators and control systems, designed to quickly restore power to a Nod base in the event of an EMP attack. Abilities In-game The Temple of Nod in Tiberium Wars still serves as a nuclear missile silo with a cooldown time of 7 minutes between each successful launch. In case of EMP attacks, the Temple can bring backup systems to keep a Nod base online after a strike using the Master Computer Countermeasures ability. The structure is heavily armored and can survive a superweapon attack, albeit being severely damaged, allowing airstrikes or sneak attacks to destroy it before it can be repaired. The Black Hand can also deploy a decoy Temple of Nod, tricking the enemy into believing they have access to nuclear arsenal early, or fool them regarding its location. The Brotherhood of Nod constructed or brought online the Temple in two missions of the GDI campaign. Its first use was in GDI's final siege on Temple Prime, where Kane was about to launch the last of Nod's nuclear missiles. Nod also constructed a Temple of Nod in the middle of Ground Zero as an attempt to delay GDI's destruction of the Scrin's relay node. In the Nod campaign, a Temple of Nod was already constructed in Sydney, which Nod used on GDI to terminate their alliance against the Scrin invaders. The Nod commander had either captured or destroyed Killian's Temple of Nod in his mission to capture her. The Temple of Nod was available to the commander from that point onwards. Gallery File:TempleOfNod2046.png File:CNCTW_Temple_of_Nod.jpg References Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars buildings